


The One Where Narcissa Took (Y/N) To Find The One

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: Request #1: anonymous: 🖤 Narcissa taking us shopping ?Request #2: anonymous: misc 1 for narcissa x reader ❤️ ( Prompt: “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.” )Request #3: anonymous: Hi! can you do a narcissa malfoy x female reader? anything fluff is good:)Summary: (Y/N) has yet to meet her girlfriend, Narcissa’s, parents; but that is to change on the night the girls have most unanticipated, leading the couple to go on a very last-minute shopping trip.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Lily Evans Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The One Where Narcissa Took (Y/N) To Find The One

“Darling.”

Upon hearing the pet name her lovely girlfriend reserved for her, (Y/N) hummed in response; but, alas, her attention remained wholly directed towards the suspenseful and gripping novel she held before her -- in lieu of having been placed onto her partner, Narcissa.

“Dar _ling_ ,” Narcissa had repeated once more with a noticeable amount of urgency added, as the witch situated herself on the seat adjacent to (Y/N) -- a method employed to win her lover’s notice.

“Yes, Cissa,” (Y/N), after a moment or two of ~~reading~~ silence, responded, to appease the persistent Slytherin, perched to her right; though, the remark, which carried _merely_ a trifle of interest, only caused the flames that were Narcissa’s impatience to grow.

Narrowing her eyes at (Y/N)’s impassiveness and _utterly_ obstinate refusal to pay her _at least_ an ounce of attention, Narcissa had _just_ prepared herself to do away with the _damned_ leather-bound object that had engrossed her girlfriend, when a mutual friend of the couple slid into the seat across from the two.

Sparing a glance to look-over the newcomer, (Y/N) resumed her reading -- only then, to realize it was the red-head she had befriended on her very first-day at Hogwarts...

“Oh, Evans, how I am _so_ glad you’re here,” (Y/N) excitedly greeted the Gryffindor, Lily Evans, earning a confused look from said girl, _and_ an offended one from the Slytherin girl who had been vying for (Y/N)’s attention, “this novel, that you gifted me, it is _fuck_ ing brilliant! I haven’t been able to put it down for the en _tirety_ of the morning. Even Cissa, here, can attest to that: can’t you, _darling_?” (Y/N) questioned, a smirk dancing upon her features as she imitated Narcissa’s intonation, in addition to mocking the term of endearment the latter had saved exclusively for the former.

Biting her lip to subdue the loud giggles that would have reverberated throughout the silent Hogwarts library, its silence due to majority of the student body vacationing at home as it was winter holiday, the potency of Lily’s mirth, normally contagious, had not held any influence over Narcissa; as the blonde adored her girlfriend purely and enormously, her discontent with (Y/N)’s antics had left her vexed, set with a bitter countenance. Even as the aforementioned girl pecked a chaste, soft kiss upon Narcissa’s lips.

“Hey there, love.” (Y/N) cooed to Narcissa, who acquiesced to her girlfriend’s gentle greeting with a reserved smile. **  
**

“(Y/N),” Narcissa returned, albeit coldly, then, breaking eye contact with (Y/N) to address their friend, who awkwardly sat in the company of the argufying lovebirds, she continued, “and Lily, how has _your_ morning been?”

“It’s been alright, thank you. But, I’m more interested in how _you two_ are, _especially_ you, (Y/N), as you _are_ meeting Narcissa’s parents tonight, right?” Lily remarked, an eyebrow raised in feigned uncertainty. 

Inhaling a sudden breath at Lily’s question that (Y/N) had full certitude in needn’t an answer, for the red-headed witch _always_ had her answer hitherto the moment she put forward a question, the (Y/H/C) girl now felt faint; she had _completely_ forgotten that on this very night, at 7 o’clock sharp, she was to be acquainted with her Narcissa’s parents.

_“Fuck.”_

Whipping her head towards the blonde who had swore -- something she had seldom done, exclusively in moments where profanities were _truly_ warranted ( moments nearly as unfortunate and catastrophic as such one ) -- (Y/N) watched her girlfriend’s skin pale a ghostly white. **  
**

During this moment, through all of its chaos, Lily discovered the couple had failed to remember the very occasion they had been unanimously bemoaning of only a week prior, was to occur this evening. And, that the two had not prepared themselves for this dinner. _At all._

_Maybe it’d be best if I left these two to orient themselves,_ thought Lily, as she waved an unreturned goodbye to the couple, whose once differing pigments now matched as an anxiety induced white, o _h Merlin, please help them._

“...I don’t have anything to wear! I’ve brought none of my dress robes...plus the only damn pair of heels I had broke and I’m...”

Narcissa, in the midst of listening to (Y/N)’s crazed rambling, realized it was _she, herself,_ who needed to take control over the predicament she and (Y/N) had most unfortunately found themselves in. Gently cupping her partner’s cheeks in an attempt to assuage the panicked girl, she spoke to her as calmly as she could muster, “Hush, I’ll take you to get fitted for robes -- or a dress! --and we will find you a suitable pair of heels; all will be well.”

Clasping her perspiring hands over her girlfriend’s cool ones, (Y/N) stammered, “Cissa, **all I do is drink coffee and say bad words,** there is no way this will end up “ _well_ ”! Your parents are destined to hate me -- regardless if I’m dressed in pureblood attire or my usual ripped jeans. And, I don’t need to have my tea leaves read to have that shite figured!”

“Darling, all of that is absolute rubbish -- though, you _will_ watch your tongue at dinner,” Narcissa asserted, an impish twinkle scintillating in her eyes, “and should they come to dislike you, I wouldn’t allow them -- or anyone, for that matter -- to cease our relationship and my love for you. Promise.” 

Locking eyes with Narcissa, and in finding no deception within her pellucid blues’, (Y/N) leant in to kiss her softly, then murmured a quiet ‘I love you’, to which the other repeated. **  
**

“Now then, why don’t I treat my sweet girl to a shopping excursion,” Narcissa spoke a moment later, rubbing small circles onto her girlfriend’s back.

“I’d appreciate that.” (Y/N) eagerly responded, a blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

The day-old snowfall thickly blanketed the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, but the fleecy hindrance failed to act as such, as (Y/N) and Narcissa deftly barreled through in search of acceptable pureblood-societal attire. The couple, not in any jocular spirit or inhibited mood to concern themselves with their current public appearances, appeared to the passerby to be determinedly embarked on a pilgrimage, of a sort. Though, _this_ pilgrimage hadn’t its conclusion in Mecca; rather, in Twilfitt and Tattings.

“Thank Merlin, we made it,” (Y/N) exhaled, as she held open the door of the clothier for herself and Narcissa.

Once inside the comfortably warm boutique, Narcissa paused to neaten her hair as the hastened journey caused it to slightly dishevel; (Y/N), not at all bothered by her disordered appearance, had made a move to commence the shopping spree, only to stop as she felt Narcissa gently tug on her wrist. Spinning to face the Slytherin, (Y/N) sent her an arched eyebrow, confused as to the reason her action was halted.

“Your hair ought to be tidied, dear. It's _only_ a _bit_ messy.” Narcissa amusedly bluffed, as she, with her fingers, tenderly brushed (Y/N)’s _majorly_ tousled locks into a nicer arrangement. Satisfied with her own appearance and her girlfriend’s, Narcissa, with (Y/N)’s hand held in her own, sauntered to the posterior of Twilfitt and Tattings where the proprietress of the boutique sat upon a stool, engrossed in her work. ****Without lifting an eye from her task, the seamstress, a willowy woman dressed entirely in plum, spoke smoothly, “Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings, how may I be of your service?”

“We are in search of formal attire, Madame Couturière.”

Watching as Madame Couturière swiftly abandoned her work, for it was the daughter of her _most generous_ clientele ( the Black family ) who had graced the seamstress’ boutique with her presence, Narcissa allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips.

“Apologies for my improper greeting, Ms. Black and Ms…”

“Ms. (Y/L/N).” Narcissa answered without delay, for (Y/N).

“Ms. (Y/L/N),” the seamstress bowed her head to (Y/N), who, in turn, shyly acknowledged the reiterated greeting, “how may I assist you ladies?” 

Wrapping an arm around (Y/N)’s waist, Narcissa, once again, spoke for the girl, “We need to find either a dress or robes suited for a formal dinner, for my (Y/N).”

Madame Couturière nodded in response, and her eyes, brilliantly green, scrutinized (Y/N)’s form, as the seamstress began to judge what styles would be most pleasing on the girl.

“I have a few designs in mind. Follow me, if you please.”

* * *

“Cissa? Help me with the zipper, please?”

The (Y/H/C) girl poked her head through the curtains of the dressing room, and watched as the requested girl dropped her copy of the Daily Prophet, coming to (Y/N)’s aid.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, then at her girlfriend, who now began to work off the dress which was now included in the collection of garments (Y/N) found decidedly unappealing, (Y/N) could only frown; with less than half an hour to shop, _and_ with having sampled virtually the _entire_ stock of the boutique, the girl felt hopeless.

Now clad only in her undergarments, (Y/N) turned to face Narcissa, who brought the whimpering girl into her hold.

“There is still one more dress to try, (Y/N), and _maybe_ \-- _just maybe_ \-- it will be _the one_. Let me see it on you, pretty girl,” Narcissa soothed, as she brought down the final dress from the rack, helping (Y/N) into it.

The black dress, of a length that ran down to the floor and featured a plunging neckline, was the only piece of clothing sampled thus far, (Y/N) believed, to look _truly_ stunning on her. Narcissa, who stood behind her girlfriend, wrapped herself around (Y/N), resting her chin on her shoulder.

Gleaming at her pretty girl, Narcissa asked, “Is this _the one_ , Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

Returning the smile, (Y/N) agreed with a nod, “It _is_ _the one_ , Ms. Black.”

“I’m glad. Now, my only remaining task for the day is to prove to my parents that you are _my one_.” Narcissa simply said, planting a kiss on (Y/N)’s reddened cheek as she left the flushing girl to undress.


End file.
